


【翔润】白雪姬

by MHS112



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】白雪姬

锃亮的皮鞋踏在地毯上，脚步声被绒布吸收消失在走廊里。松本修身的黑色西装外套被解开了纽扣，他敲了敲走廊尽头的木门：“您好？”

/

坐落在东京市中心的这家私人诊所，几乎只接受社会上流人士的预约，而松本就是其中之一。每年他都会来到这家高级诊所做一次例行的体检，他不喜欢去外面的公立医院，吵闹拥挤的小房间让他总喘不过气。自从他从生田那里知道这家私人诊所之后，他就花了高价包下年卡。几乎隔三岔五就会来这里做个简单的拜访。不过今天，是一年一度的预定的全身体检的日子。 松本早上什么也没吃，洗了个澡只靠喝水撑过了6点30分来自海外的视频会议。布莱恩的声音回荡在会议室里，松本几乎没有听进去多少。在时针快要指向7的时候，松本草草总结了两句新方案的实行计划就关掉了视频。至少今天，松本的心思不在工作上。他拨通电话让司机在楼下准备好，离开座位的时候因为起身过猛导致头有些晕。他随手抓了桌子上的一颗糖塞到口袋里，以防低血糖发生时他找不到食物应急。

早上的太阳打进车窗的时候，松本的手飞快在键盘上敲击。还有三个文件他没有及时批改，但是他看不进去太多。手机这时候识趣的亮起来，樱花头像的消息提醒着自己今天应该放松自己，忘记工作。这样对体检数值才有个更加准确的结果。松本笑着回了一句好，他合上腿上的笔记本电脑，把手机脸上汽车的蓝牙音箱。找了个舒服的位置开始享受起难得的早晨。他已经期待今天很久了。

/

锃亮的皮鞋踏在地毯上，脚步声被绒布吸收消失在走廊里。松本修身的黑色西装外套被解开了纽扣，他敲了敲走廊尽头的木门：“您好？”

开门的是一位和他年纪相仿的男性，白大褂上别着一个“樱井翔”的名牌。松本进来之后就发现樱井已经准备好体检的床铺和衣服。松本脱下已经解开纽扣的外套，眼神落在桌上的一本黑色封面的书上：“没想到樱井医生对心理学也有兴趣。” 樱井落了锁，这是对体检的病人的尊重，他笑了一下回答着这不过是闲时兴趣。内科和心理科还是差着十万八千里，自己也不过是有个入门的了解而已。

松本挂好外套和马甲，他边解着白色的衬衫一边看着樱井在一旁准备仪器的侧脸。内心不禁感叹上天还真是不公平，不仅赐予了樱井翔精致好看的脸庞，还让他拥有如此优秀的医术。再说，樱井翔私下也和松本润喝过一两次小酒，温柔的性格，正直善良的人品更是不用多夸。这样优秀的存在，似毫无瑕疵的洁玉，惹得松本心里直痒痒。他低头继续和纽扣做着斗争。今天要说他是没带着小心思来的，那是不可能的。从前几次见面当中，松本就对樱井翔慢慢萌生了不一样的情感。似不舍，似留念，似兴趣，似..喜欢。他不敢确定，站在帘子后解开皮带褪下裤子的时候也一直在分心的松本一个没有站稳，不仅打翻了一旁盛着刚消毒完的工具，还整个人摔在床边磕得浑身疼痛。

樱井在帘子外边就听到了巨大的动静，他慌忙走过来询问松本需不需要帮助，但是松本没有回答。樱井一边说着抱歉一边擅自拉开了帘子，结果就看到松本整个人摔在一旁，锋利的工具把他的手臂划了一个不小的口子。白皙修长的大腿暴露在空气下惹得樱井翔不由自主的咽了一下口水。他摇摇头试图把非分之想赶出脑袋，但是在看见松本眼泪婆娑的看着自己伤口的时候。樱井翔脑袋里变得昏昏沉沉的。

身体比大脑永远快了那么一步，还没等松本出声，樱井翔就抬着松本的手臂似准备处理一样。 好在伤口长但是伤的不深，细小的血珠争先恐后的从白皙的肌肤里冒出来。樱井翔抬着柔软白皙的手臂，看着过大的颜色差。似乎想起小时候听过的那个故事，是谁呢，是哪个公主，一步一步走向了猎人的陷阱里了呢...樱井想不起来,他伸出舌尖舔走了手臂上的血珠。松本愣在原地，泪珠还在睫毛上扑闪扑闪。

“松本先生，体检已经开始了。” 樱井翔如是说道。

/

被朝思慕想的手掌抚摸过大腿根部的感觉实在是太刺激了。松本趴在床上，上半身倒在柔软的床铺里，下半身高高抬起，任樱井翔随意的抚摸。

“松本先生似乎腰部很敏感。”樱井翔俯下身轻啄着松本的脸颊。缓慢而温柔，似早晨的暖光一般，轻轻的温暖的落在松本的肌肤上。

“嗯啊...还要...” 他不满足的发出一声闷哼，拉着樱井翔的手就往腰上摸去。温暖的掌心摸到腰部敏感的部分的时候松本就快爽的射出来了。他实在是太喜欢樱井翔掌心的温度，似乎，似乎可以融化他内心所有的冰封高墙。直接而干脆的触碰到柔软地，让松本依赖上这般恰到好处的抚摸。

“后面，有点湿了。“樱井翔手指在穴口打转，已经有些被液体沾湿的灰色四角裤紧紧的勾勒着松本的臀部线条。樱井迫不及待的隔着布料开始戳进手指，得到的是意想不到的娇媚的呻吟。

“呜啊..轻一点..轻..啊哈啊啊啊..”松本双手紧攥着白色的床单，嘴上一边拒绝着樱井翔的进攻，身体却不受控制的迎合着。腰部的扭动在樱井翔眼里烙下的都是诱惑，他巴不得现在就扒下松本的裤子直接插入让他尖叫着感受高潮的美味。但是这样也太无趣了，在性事中的挑逗和奖赏更能让松本被蒸发出不一样的美感和诱惑。像是美味的甜点，放下一切趴在白色的瓷盘上等待着樱井翔将他拆吞入腹。

松本忍不住了，他的前端硬的发疼。他撒着娇的牵着樱井翔的手求着他摸摸这里。樱井默许了，他还穿着那件白大褂，站在床边露出温柔的笑容。若不是后穴若有若无的进出，松本或许真的会把这一切当作是一场普通的检查而已。

樱井或许是玩够了，他扒下松本最后的防线。美味的甜点就这样一丝不挂的脱力躺在床上。松本的后穴已经一片晶莹，樱井翔推开他的大腿让他好面对着自己躺在眼前。樱井也厌烦了这碍事的白大褂，他随意脱下扔在了一边，这时候松本才发现樱井其实也忍耐很久了。他知道自己想要什么，他坐起身，趴在樱井面前，似双手不受控制一般，拉开了樱井翔的裤链释放出了一会会满足他的宝贝。

“呜啊..嗯...啊“松本脸埋在樱井的胯间起伏着，他的后穴被塞了震动的玩具堵住了涌个不停的液体，松本也不知道樱井是哪般恶趣味会将这样的东西随手放在办公室里，但是他也无暇去思考。眼前这根东西实在是太过美味，松本为了听到那几声让人酥麻的闷哼，而继续卖力吮吸着。

樱井翔被深喉几次之后也忍不住释放在松本的嘴里，白色的液体喷在松本的舌头和嘴唇上，他毫不犹豫的舔舐吞食下全部的液体，并往前亲吻了一下阴茎的头部，小舌卷走了最后一点粘在头部的液体。

“松本先生做的很棒。“温暖的手掌心又来了，这次他抚摸了头顶，下巴和后颈。松本一瞬间就乖了下来，樱井翔似乎就是自己最好的媚药。只要他下的命令，松本都会乖乖的言听计从。只要是他的手掌抚摸，松本都会享受的蹭着讨好樱井。后穴的玩具没夹稳掉了出来，松本呜呜的闹着不要了。他爬上床铺，抱着樱井翔扶着阴茎就要往下坐，却被樱井阻止了。松本被放回床铺上，双腿被用力分开，打开到了一个几乎柔软的角度。小穴被往两边拉扯开来，樱井翔抬起他的臀部，扶着下身，在穴口打了几个圈圈对准花心就插了进去。第一次被男性插入，让松本爽到了极致。他用力抱住樱井，似想要留住永远的快感。他的叫声一次比一次娇媚，下身也一次比一次放荡。他撒娇的含住樱井翔的嘴唇，呜咽着说些什么，但是都被樱井翔的吻给打断。 樱井搂着松本的后背，往怀里一带，惹得体位的变化戳中了花心。松本呜咽着先去了一次。高潮的舒爽让他脸颊泛红，似娇嫩害羞的蜜桃。樱井心生怜爱，抱着又是亲吻和啃咬。体内的东西还没有释放的意思，松本退出来的时候，看见巨物上都是沾满了液体。一想到这是高潮时自己体内分泌出的，他就不由得开始害羞。他转过身趴在床上，手扶着床头的栏杆，腰部下陷，弯成一个好看的弧度。樱井翔会意从后方再次插了进去。这次比前次要顺滑很多。几乎是进入的同时就戳中了松本的G点惹得他又开始浪叫起来。

“松本先生，叫得太大声的话是会让别的患者听见的。“樱井翔一边律动着下身一边轻声告诉着松本。惹得怀里人赶忙腾出一只手来捂住嘴巴，只留下好看得桃花眼夹着泪水露在外面诉说着浪荡。

可是松本不知道，这间诊室从头到尾只有他一个患者。樱井也是唯一的医生，或许作为松本多年得追求者来说，以这样的形式得到他也是完美的手法。多亏还是樱井让生田帮了个人情，最后让这位白雪公主一步一步走入猎人的陷阱。

黑色头发粘在额头上，松本又去了一次。刚刚的伤疤已经结痂，但是樱井还是挑逗着舔舐着附近的肌肤。松本下面的小嘴早就吃够了，白浊争先恐后的涌出。但是上面却远远不够，本身有些低血糖的松本在樱井翔的几次猛攻下就撑不住体力晕过去了。浑身粘满属于樱井的液体，似被打上了专属的记号。樱井把按摩棒塞回去，堵住精液再次留出来。之后他起身接了个电话，然后笑着向那头汇报着情况：

“是，我已经得到白雪姬了。”


End file.
